FLYING HIGH:Final Fantasy 7
by Hakucho-E
Summary: Sephiroth has met his match in Vincent, but the most dangerous weapon against the platinum prince is the truth about his heritage. Who knew he shared a past with Chaos, but do they share a common future? Some chapters rated M.
1. Plunging form the sky

_TO MY DEAR FINAL FANTASY FRIENDS AND LOVELY FANGIRLS! A SPECIAL THANKS TO CYBERGOTH, MITTS AND MICHAELA. MANY HUGS TO YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY. _

* * *

**  
**

**FLYING HIGH**

Vincent Valentine was reflecting over his past, which overshadowed the burden he carried, and the present, which lay near his feet in the shape of a warlord. He closed his ruby eyes and lifted his head towards the sky to imbibe the soothing comfort of the rain as it broke the edge of the ache that awoke with those memories from the past. All the experiments, all the pain, all the agony, all the HATRED! He lifted Cerberus and aimed towards the evil lying in a heap on the snowy ground. One shot. That was all it would take, and the world would be free from this plague.

It had been a fierce fight to the death; Sephiroth had all his abhorrence to aid him in his fight, but Vincent had stronger allies springing from various sources of power pulsating from within. He had the burning passion from a source of his loving memories, the strength from desire and endurance from guilt. Yes, he carried the guilt of his 'sin', and it had been his only companion for what seemed like an eternity. Although was determined to kill the Prince of Darkness, once faced with reality, his weapon-hand began trembling and his finger eased off the trigger. No matter how evil, Sephiroth was still Lucrecia's son. Could he really kill the son of his lost love?

"Yes." He rumbled within. "I can! I can… I can."

Each repeated word was fading with each breath he took, until Vincent finally realized he had to surrender to the will of his past and show mercy. The daemons had exploded out of him in a way he had never experienced before. When Sephiroth's hatred was brought down on him, the forces within had summoned themselves into a powerful spear of energy, shooting out from his body and completely overwhelming the dark prince and depriving him of all his might as they slashed relentlessly through the pale body that collapsed with a final attempt to attack his opponent. Sephiroth was powerful indeed, and his powers were growing with each year, but Vincent had experience, and that would always be to his benefit.

Vincent looked at the man on the ground. The snow was biting the pale cheeks with icy cold, making the angel almost disappear in the white background that was slowly melting away with the rain. The sound of water pelting against leather was filling Vincent's senses and following a swift decision based on a peculiar impulse, he tied the unconscious warlord on a sledge behind his bike and rode off.

Falling…

* * *

Sephiroth was falling through the darkness. There was nothing but pain and his eyes could not focus on anything that would bring about a sense of orientation in his bubble of non-existence. Where was he? He heard laughter and turned around. White light pierced his eyes and he had to peer until the sharpness of those white daggers dissipated and the brightness became more blunt and pleasant. He was in a room. It was a simple room, modestly furnished, but with large arching windows facing the South and near the window, on a small coffee table, there was the largest bouquet of white lilies he had ever seen. He had been here before, but it was a long time ago. What was this strange space he was caught in? Could it be the past or just a vivid dream? Why was he here again? 

"Chad?"

There was a tender voice calling from a room nearby and before he even had the chance to take his next breath, a lovely young lady appeared in the doorway. She stared into the room, but seemed unable to see him although he was standing only a few steps from her. Sephiroth was relieved by the notion that she was blind. His fingers tightened around his sword and he prepared to strike, when he was completely disarmed by her enthusiastic laughter and a childish display.

"Do you like it?" She asked, and swirled around.

The grip around the sword faded and Sephiroth lowered his arm. The girl twirled around once more, laughing as she seemed to be bathing in the light pouring over her from the windows. Sephiroth found himself mesmerized by the charm and radiance of the young lady and motionlessly kept on staring at her. The white corset shaped her luscious figure into a curvaceous beauty as her succulent breasts and rounded hips were enhanced to their fullness against the narrow waist. Her upper arms were decorated by silver jewelry, and a butterfly pendant was glittering around her neck. The completion of her fairy-like costume was not to be found in her outfit, however. No. It was radiating through that smiling, gentle face, which was framed by amber curls, adding enchanting warmth to the kind features of this lovely maiden. She was a petite little thing, but exuded so much life that it purged every bit of hostility out of him. Sephiroth remained silent whilst her persistence continued in a series of questions and comments.

"Don't you like it? What do you think, Chad? I hope I got all the pieces right. I am not so sure about the tiara, but I think it's all there. What do you think about my wings?"

Sephiroth was beyond words, swept away by feelings unknown to him. Was the girl even talking to him? No one ever spoke to him. Words directed to him came either on wings of fury, or with the smell of disgust. They were never this gentle, this carefree, or this free from abhorrence.

The girl turned once more, then stopped before a large window, and in the radiance of the light she assumed the appearance of a fairytale creature brought to life through a child's fantasy. She repeated her question.

"So tell me." She emphasized impatiently but with a charming anticipation. "How do I look?"

Sephiroth could only come up with one thing to say. "Like a little angel."

Suddenly, the girl stopped smiling. The voice was not of the one she had expected. With her worried sapphires she stared sightlessly into the void, moving closer to the doorway of the adjacent room.

"Who…who is that?"

No answer.

"Who are you? Please… who are you?"

Her chest was heaving with the fear that settled in her stomach like a rock of ice, leaving her numb with anxiety as her body grew cold. She was close to sobbing when she walked into the coffee table and knocked over the vase of lilies. With reactions as fast as lightning, Sephiroth caught the flowers before the vase tipped completely over. The fragrance of the lilies filled his senses and seeded calmness within him. He had never taken noticed of the sweetness of a lily before, but now he could clearly sense it like a drop of nectar in his soul. He was a flight of a breath from the girl now and was overwhelmed by that pleading bearing with her little hands clutched against her chest, and flickering gaze fumbling without finding comfort. She was alone with a stranger.

Sephiroth stepped closer to the girl and ever so gently lowered his head. His long hair brushed against her body like a silky veil as his insecure, virgin lips reached to capture the trembling mouth beneath his own. The kiss was innocent and befitted an apprehensive young man taking his first steps in an uncharted territory. His body came alive with a violent beat that pounded far up in his throat and muted the storm that usually raged on in his head. He unwillingly released the girl from his aching lips, but allowed for his curious eyes to continue their journey over the marble skin of the swan-like neck as it merged with smooth shoulders, and those delicious dunes of breasts that pressed against the restraining corset like ripe fruits ready to burst with all the flavor they harbored inside. A unique, but pleasant hunger whirled up within the young man and thoughts that had never teased him before were now seeding illicit fantasies inside his head. For a swift moment, Sephiroth forgot about time and space and cupped his hands around the angelic little face to steal a deeper kiss.

Those two kisses had been his first, and the Angel of Darkness had lost them on the lips of a fairy princess. A fairy princess from a child's fantasy… a fantasy like that in a dream… a dream from which he was now waking… awaking to the pain of reality… the reality where he was now bound to himself in powerful chains that hardly allowed for him to breathe. Every muscle was aching and his body was completely drained of energy. He tried to gather strength to break free, but after a while of struggling in his own sweat, Sephiroth realized he had to give up.

* * *

He took a few deeps breaths and calmed enough to be able to scan his surroundings. There was nothing but dark stone walls in all directions, a stone ceiling pressing heavily above him and a cold, damp stone floor beneath making him shiver. It was almost as if he was placed in a crypt, fettered for Death to claim the next sacrificial lamb. A small torch was glowing near a wooden door, emitting a scarce source of light, which was hardly enough for the eyes to soak up. As Sephiroth began wriggling more fervently to free himself, a deep growl escaped from the farthest and darkest end of the room. He saw a set of glowing yellow eyes emerge from the darkness like tiny flashes of light and suddenly, the darkness began moving. Sephiroth didn't have the chance to see whether it was animal or human. All he perceived was a dark creature attacking with full force; a black shadow washing over him with an icy chill and smashing into his body with an immense force that ripped the silver haired man from the conscious world. 

Falling…

* * *

The white corset was on the floor, releasing the luscious breasts that were filling his naked palms. He relished the sheer sensations of the dunes resting against his skin, the weight of them burdening his hands and their seductive fragrance as he leaned close to bury his face in their protective softness. 

He ran his hands over her back, pulling her closer and indulging in the smoothness of her skin; it was unlike anything else he had ever touched before. Not aware of his potential to seduce with his poisonous touch, the virgin prince allowed for his hands to explore the curvaceous torso of the young woman as she was helplessly drawn into his presence. He was under her skin like an insatiable hunger, starving her soul like a parasite and draining her of the will to stand against his seduction. Her delicate fingers traced the contours of his face to the back of his neck where she dug into his silvery mane and pulled him close until her erect nipple rested inside his wet mouth. Sephiroth was not a man to audibly confirm pain, but a moan of lust inadvertently escaped his throat as some tormenting heat shot through his body, awakening a shameless desire that was swelling between his thighs. What was happening to him?

* * *

A cold voice suddenly ripped him fromt he comfort. 

"So you are awake now?"

Sephiroth tried to open his eyes, but decided to remain in the comfort of his darkness.

"I heard you moan." The voice beat against his eardrums, ruthlessly cutting into his brain and forcing him to drift out of his unconscious state. "I know your sleep is only shallow. Wake up!"

A kick in his side made the fairy princess flee into her cocoon of light as she disappeared into his memories, whilst the dimmed orange color of the dying torch painted another world before his eyes.

Sephiroth frowned at the pain, but mostly due to the humiliation and anger boiling inside. If he could only get his hands on that insolent bastard standing above him and laughing. Who was that? The silver haired warrior tried to turn his head as much as he could to have a good view of the perpetrator above him, but at the same time he didn't want to end up on his back to expose the vulnerable abdomen and throat. The scarce light form the wall revealed the secret identity behind the red mantle and the metal arm with those sharp claws. There was only one person who possessed those accessories and that was Vincent Valentine. Sephiroth tried to focus internally; scowling whilst trying to remember what had led to this ordeal. Surely he was stronger than Vincent Valentine, so why was he lying on the floor in chains and his body shivering with cold? It wasn't right.

"Wha… what am I doing here?" Sephiroth managed to exhale with an exhausted breath. "Why am I here?"

"Oh?" Vincent brushed his black fringe aside and hardly dignified the defeated one with a smirk. He was hesitant to even answer that question, but as he had taken the decision to be merciful, it also brought along a set of responsibilities he could not escape. "You are here because you were defeated in battle. Fair and square."

Sephiroth snorted with the little defiance still helping him to linger on to his consciousness. "That's not possible. I cannot be defeated."

Vincent leaned over Sephiroth, supporting himself on one knee whilst watching the younger man with a face devoid of any particular expression. Then just as before, the anger exploded unexpectedly out of him. He grabbed hold of Sephiroth's hair, pulling the tormented face up to his own, hissing like a snake. "Fair and square. You hear? Fair and square!"

Vincent got up, still holding Sephiroth by the hair and thereby forcing the fettered body into a near sitting position, after which he brutally pushed the warlord down again before reaching a point of balance. Sephiroth tensed his body, only barely avoiding his head from smashing into the floor. He released a vicious curse at his attacker, but it slipped off Vincent unnoticed like water from feathers.

"That wont help you." Vincent spat.

"But killing you eventually will." The obstinacy floated back from Sephiroth.

Vincent responded with a belittling chuckle and stepped away with eyes firmly anchored to the body beneath him.

"If you survive one month here, you can give your idea a try. If you die before that, then I'll make sure it will be written on your headstone 'Dead while dreaming about killing Vincent Valentine'. How about it?"

"Go crawl inside your coffin and rot." Sephiroth spat behind his platinum veil.

"Oh, I can survive for years in my coffin, little bird. Let's see how long you can flutter around in yours!"


	2. Deeper and Deeper

_THE STORY HAS BEEN MOVED FROM ANOTHER SECTION AND HENCE BEING REPOSTED. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE MY DEAR FRIENDS._

* * *

**DEEPER AND DEEPER**

**One week later…**

Vincent stood on the top of the deserted tower, way outside the city of death. The wind was tearing at his mantle and pulling his black hair with thousands of little fingers raking through seperating each strand. The scent of the Acacia tree was carried by the howling winds and filled his senses with bitterness. He shut his body and closed the mantle around him in an attempt to shield himself from the world. He knew it was an effort in vain for the nightmares were raging on from within. Nothing was alive to him anymore and that particular perception was something he shared with Sephiroth. To his great shame and utter disappointment, he was aware that solitude was one of the many small things that linked him to the Dark Prince who now trapped in the tower room beneath his feet.

They both found peace in pretending to play dead; at least from within. It suffocated the pain for a brief moment and silenced the hurt in their soul. In the darkness of the night when the icy moon reigned over the skies and the stars shivered in the cold blackness, they would huddle up in their misery, hug suffering and caress every ache.

Sephiroth struggled on the floor. He could hold on without food for a long time, but since his body was not in hibernation he was consuming far too much energy to stay without water. His body was growing weak with the cold, which seeped through every crevice and slithered deep into core of the marrow in his bones slowly but surely. His eyes were watering as the cornea felt sandy with dehydration. He made another halfhearted effort to get free, but he knew it would be a complete waste of energy. It was mostly his stubbornness still rebelling against the chains although his logic had long since given up struggling with the concept of being fettered. He had been completely alone for a week with nothing other than the howling winds to keep him company. Vincent had really done as he promised, left Sephiroth to rot in this tower that could very well serve as a coffin.

Suddenly, Sephiroth realized he wasn't alone and although the company left quite a lot to be desired, it was far better than being abandoned. The word "abandonment" had always been a source of discomfort for Sephiroth. He'd never really understood why, but he hated the very concept of it and although he nestled into isolation, it was something he wanted to choose for himself and not to be thrown into it against his will as he had always been. Thus he has always prided himself as a Soldier on always being the last to leave the battlefield – never leaving anyone behind. Loyalty. It was all that mattered.

"Are you more calm now?" Vincent voiced from a distance, tilting his head a little to catch a glimpse of the pale body on the floor.

Sephiroth nodded against his will, but had to admit to himself that he was defeated; at least for the moment. He noticed the precious water in Vincent's hands and instinctively licked his lips. As he wriggled to be able to face the red demon, he sensed the pungent odor in the wake of his movements. He frowned a little and felt a slight embarrassment over this unworthy situation. However, he had to endure. Sephiroth had his favorite gear of high-waisted leather trousers, thigh high leather boots with steel toes, and a leather coat with reinforced shoulders and protective collar. He always wore this garb and apart from it being fairly practical given his skills, the young General was also aware that it gave him charm and appeal. He didn't know where his coat was at this time and with only his trousers to wear, his body was losing heat and consuming immense amounts of energy that left him drained and weak.

Vincent placed the pocket flask against the dry and scaly, yet symmetrical lips and allowed for the Dark Prince to drink. He had to release a discrete little smile witnessing those eager, ravenous gulps that slipped with a loud guttural sound down Sephiroth's throat. The lips of the platinum haired prince sealed around the mouth of the flask, savoring every drop of preciousness needed to reawaken his body. Vincent supported Sephiroth's body while offering the water but as the flask ran dry, the red demon released the younger and prepared to leave the room. Oblivious to the fact that he left a sense of cold and emptiness behind within the younger, Vincent was surprised by the tinge of desperation that hovered through the tiny word; "Wait!"

Sephiroth's aversion towards Vincent was great, but being alone was an even less appealing thought, especially in a place like this. He had to think of something to say to make the bitter man turn at the door and stay.

"How long were you planning on leaving me here?"

Vincent turned and watched the bound man on the floor, but couldn't bring about anything to say, and thus he just closed the door and left Sephiroth to his thoughts. He had enough of his own bitterness torturing him each waking hour and the surplus angst released from Sephiroth was not a welcomed addition to this life. Vincent remained outside the door a little while, listening to the struggles of the angel; the moans, the grunts and finally the sigh of resignation as he gave up. The demon let go of a vicious smile. Who knew it could be this much fun to see Sephiroth suffer?

Or was it? He closed his ruby eyes and the Lucrecia's sad smile emerged from the darkness within. He felt a shiver run through his spine, as he was not prepared to be so bluntly overwhelmed by her accusing expression. It was her SON Vincent was tormenting in the tower room. How was he to redeem her memories and to honor her sacrifice if he was not even able to offer the angel some decency?

"No!" He rebelled from within. "Not today."

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

The stronghold was crumbling with the fading strength that hid his inner core from the impulses of the world. But exposed through an open channel of weariness, Sephiroth found himself once again indulging in stolen moments from the past.

He watched the blind girl laying next to him and leaned close to be able to savor the softness her skin with all his senses as he traced the surface with his fingertips. He indulged in the mesmerizing view of her flesh giving slightly under the weight of his fingertips as he gently discovered a new playground with the curiosity of a child. The journey began over her finely domed forehead and the slope of her nose towards the full, soft lips that parted only ever so slightly as he covered them with caresses. The virgin realized what endless delight could be found in that sensual well behind the lips. A well out of which he was drinking nourishing kisses and spurring on emotions he never knew he had. He couldn't hold back his hunger and thus the fingers were replaced by an explorative and fumbling mouth, searching to find what has been denied to him for so long.

In the depth of his memories he recalled the pleasurable sensations of a touch that tingled over his back as the girl's hand caressed the length of his back. Oh yes. Those tiny hands running over his body, feeling searching and releasing slight shivers from within the scarred body as little bolts of impulses shot through Sephiroth. He had never known that the length of his side was so sensitive to the touch of another hand. It made his stomach quiver with delight in the dream world, but forced a revealing sigh into the cold tower room. The familiar sounds of his own voice woke him up and noticed immediately that he wasn't alone.

Vincent was tired. He sat in the farthest corner of the room, cloaked in his mantle and hoping for some warmth to come alive inside his frozen soul. Lucrecia has been torturing him with her sadness and thus forced him to watch over the young man trapped in the room. Well, Sephiroth was not that young, or by appearance they almost looked like a match in age, but Vincent had thirty more years of life experience and it showed in his eyes. The flashing rubies were no longer as clear and as limpid as that of a youth; no, they were saturated and sometimes hardly even reflected the light in them. They soaked up everything like little black holes and if the eyes were the mirrors of the soul, than they were the perfect representation of how he felt inside; bleeding and empty.

Sephiroth was still young although already marked by so much pain, pain no creature in the Universe should be forced to endure. But his eyes were still limpid and clear. They were immensely sad and constantly in search of something, Vincent could see that. It was the eyes of a child searching for the most fundamental of all human needs; acknowledgement. Acknowledgement of his very existence, acknowledgement of his right to life, acknowledgement for what he was. Well, Vincent could acknowledge Sephiroth at least for a few things. The young man had seen what eyes cannot bear and heard that nobody cares about the soul within, and the terrible things he has learned; all those scars within him. He was in desperate need of resting both body and mind; to be left in deep sleep. Sephiroth's mind demanded release from the fright he hid inside before the dread took him over and left him beyond salvation.

Perhaps it was already too late, for the young man lacked that language most others with a complete soul spoke with. Hojo had stolen Sephiroth's ability to talk, almost as if his tongue had been ripped out by the root. The Dark Angel knew not how to speak, but his soul, which was drowning in agony and slowly transforming into a fortress of ice, was still hoping and praying. Alas, there were no prayers that would ever escape Sephiroth's lips and thus his pain would remain mute to the world. And the sin of world was that it never acknowledged a silent prayer. Never has and never will.

Unfortunately, that was all Sephiroth had; a silent prayer. Vincent was different. Vincent could hear, he could see and he could respond. However, the stubborn pride within him would gag his mouth with invisible bonds and tie his hands from reaching out to the shivering body on the floor. He fought his own inhibitions and finally managed to force a question into the open air.

"Who is touching you, Sephiroth?"

The intimacy of the question caught Vincent by surprise and he almost bit his own tongue in half with anger. He cursed the little butterfly of kindness that fluttered around Sephiroth's ears and slipped into his mind delivering the softness with which it was spoken. No doubt, Sephiroth would soak up the weakness in it and mock it with the disdain he exuded with every breath.

The young man turned towards the voice as if he followed the path of a sweet caress. The butterfly had landed inside his head and had found a little haven safe from harm. Vincent waited for the scornful comments about his despicable and unworthy weakness, but the room remained silent. Vincent could see the comfort his presence gave rise to, but knew it would be denied once asked about it and thus made no effort to invite a friendlier conversation.

As always, sudden and unlikely events emerge in the universe. But no matter how unlikely, it is nonetheless this concept of oscillation what brings about the state of normality and governs the balance in life. This undeniable truth of the Universal law, bound by physical phenomena, is the ultimate power, and everything inside its confinement must bend and obey; even Jenova and even the great Sephiroth. And thus, as the oscillating wheel of chance rolled the dice of the most probable outcome, Sephiroth responded in the most unlikely manner.

"I don't know, Vincent." He voiced softly as weariness covered his vocal cords like a soothing balm. It was evident that the edge of Sephiroth's defiance had become slightly blunt. Perhaps due to exhaustion, or perhaps the young man was simply getting more mature and had started to learn when to give in and when to fight.

"I see a face… I feel… something." Sephiroth continued with his voice bouncing off the floor. "I see someone."

The answer was more than Vincent would have ever hoped for. The forces within him calmed and he allowed himself to pose another question.

"How are you feeling?"

Sephiroth lifted his head from the floor, just enough to be able to cast a glance towards Vincent. His expression reflected off a flash of mockery as if he was questioning Vincent's sanity for asking a question so obvious, but he chose to say nothing and looked away.

"Your hair is a mess." Vincent continued. "It's all bundles and knots and I am not sure you can straighten that out."

"I'll just have to cut it then." Sephiroth barked, clearly showing his unwillingness to talk.

"Yes, you most likely will have to."

Vincent had more to say, but that tenacious essence so typical of the Dark Prince brought a slight aversion into bloom within. Should he say something more or just leave this impossible fool to rot in here? Whilst his mind was battling with the different options, his soul took command over his stubbornness and hovered over to Sephiroth carrying the message. "I have some food for you."

The platinum-haired Angel remained motionless, but his being was focused on the concept of feeding. He knew he must remain calm in order to gain benefits from Vincent's kindness and regain strength, and thus nodded slightly to the proposal to eat something.

Vincent brought food to the Angel trapped in the tower room and helped him to sit up with his back against the wall. The Demon sat down next to the Soldier and offered him a few sips of water to rinse the mouth and wet the tongue properly before eating what Vincent fed him from his hands. Sephiroth ate with a healthy appetite and each bite was washed down with that deliciously fresh spring water, which at one occasion found a little side path in the corner of his mouth. The water trickled down his throat and over his chest at which Vincent took a piece of cloth and soaked it all up.

Sephiroth was stunned. What has happened to Vincent? Better yet, what has happened to himself for allowing this kind of pampering? It was demeaning, no? No, strangely it was not. Of course not! He was bound and thus he had to be taken care of. At least that was the excuse he repeated to himself in order to convince and quench his rebellious spirit and continued to indulge in being cared for.

The warm instincts and the desperate need to liberate those little seeds of goodness ready to bud into a source of satisfaction, pulled Vincent closer to the rebellious Prince as he cupped the pale face in his hands.

"Now I've done it." Vince whispered, closely studying the face of Sephiroth.

The dark Angel watched him closely, returning an empty gaze, which was completely devoid of emotions. He was neither angry nor happy.

"What is it?" He asked whilst burying himself in the ruby red eyes of his foe.

Vincent responded with a chuckle from the depth of his chest. "I made a clean spot here." The situation was so delicious that the confusion in Sephiroth's face, gave way to a slight limp smile as he twisted only one corner of his mouth. Vince continued without taking notice. "I'll just have to clean the rest I guess."

He poured some water onto the cloth and brushed the unruly platinum fringe aside whilst clearing the skin of dirt and sweat, starting with the forehead and continuing over the cheeks and neck. When removing the cloth he noticed the dark patches of filth and frowned insecurely. Should he dare to propose what had to be done?

Sephiroth looked at the cloth and instinctively knew what those few seconds of hesitation meant in Vincent's face. Should he dare to ask for permission? Would Vincent allow him to…? No, of course not. Why would he? Sephiroth wouldn't have done it either if the situation was reversed, hence the Soldier reconciled with the thought of spending one more week in the chains as the door closed to the tower room. He lay on the cold floor once more, staring at the ceiling as the torch slowly died and locked him inside darkness. He was calm and though the situation was deplorable, he was nonetheless at ease and felt a peculiar satisfaction in his belly. It could be the food, he explained with logic in a pathetic attempt to deny the delight in being cared for. He smiled at his own self-delusion and whispered into the dark. "Sephiroth, just take what has been given to you."


	3. Conflicts

* * *

**CONFLICTS**

Four days passed by and Vincent was starting grow tired of his solitude; especially now that he had the chance to talk to someone. And not just anyone, but the great General himself. Upon greeting Sephiroth with the label of "The General", the Soldier frowned in a way that made Vincent completely lose his foothold in the present and remained frozen before the bound man. It had been so long ago that he had seen that facial expression. That frown! It was so typical; it was so Lucrecia. The way she would purse her lips and draw the eyebrows together until they would hump up in the middle like little tents. He had loved that frown and had on several occasions deliberately submerged her into deep thoughts or dislike just to enjoy that adorable expression. And now it was before him again. This could not be true. The notion was so captivating that it overwhelmed him with bliss as he inadvertently released the most devastating shock to Sephiroth's system.

"You look so much like your mother, when you do that."

If he had had the power to bring the heavens down and shake the Universe, it would have been done through that spear of emotion that flashed in his eyes. Sephiroth couldn't breathe as he devoured Vincent with his widened gaze, murmuring a hardly noticeable question.

"What did you say?"

The atmosphere around them thickened with apprehension and silence descended upon them like a dome. Vincent was nearly consumed by guilt whilst Sephiroth crumbled inside with fear. Chaos was starting to surface and Vincent summoned all his strength to keep the demon at bay, but he felt the energy pulsating violently through his veins as it fought to take over the surrounding human shell of weak flesh.

"I said nothing." Vincent exhaled with worry as his human façade slowly fretted away.

Sephiroth knew Chaos must not surface or he would never find out the reason, no matter how insignificant, behind this slip of words. It mattered not if the explanation would have bearing or not, but despite the darkness within that stopped him from cared nothing for any living thing, Sephiroth understood that certain moments in time had to be treasured for they appeared only once. This was such a unique moment. What did Vincent say, and why? Has he really seen the mother Sephiroth never knew? How could he? What did she look like? Has he really seen Jenova whole? Sephiroth felt desperation gnaw its way through his being and allowed for himself to act upon the desire to know more. He had to quench Chaos.

"Please, Vincent. Stay with me… just this once."

Vincent's vision had started to assume the color of rage and the world was growing increasingly distorted in his burning sockets. It was a revelation of pain and suffering each time Chaos surfaced, and so, when Sephiroth threw a lifeline of desperation inside this demonic world that was swiftly closing around Vincent, the black haired warrior grabbed on to this fragile hope and his only way to quench the demon.

"Vincent, tell me." Sephiroth found himself asking humbly. "What do you know about my mother?"

He tried to sit up, but the chains wrapped around him by Chaos were the kind that couldn't be easily broken. Not even by him. Sephiroth wriggled and struggled until he managed to assume a position on his back from where he could clearly see Vincent.

"I don't…" Vincent began with denial, but Sephiroth released a roar of detestation as he demanded his right to know.

"No! No! No! Don't you do this to me!" He rumbled. "You know what it means to me. You KNOW!"

"Yes." Vincent nodded calmly and walked up to Sephiroth; each step of his path was followed by the metallic cat-like gaze that anchored into him with invisible claws. He sat down next to the fettered man, supporting his chin on his knees as he wrapped his arms around himself. Vincent felt he had to tell all that he knew and thus, he released the terrifying truth upon Sephiroth.

"I saw her the first time when I came in to the laboratory where she worked. She had her attention buried in her microscope and hardly looked at me as she explained the complexity behind her experiments, but when she finally did look up… hah." Vincent emitted a slight s before continuing, "I immediately fell for her. She had hair like cinnamon and always wrapped it in a golden ribbon. Her face was delicate and a smile was never too far from hand, but when she was worried, angry or in deep thought, she always made that face that you just did."

Sephiroth was washed over by emotions so powerful he couldn't respond to anything of what was said. He merely imbibed the images painted before him as his body was far too numb with anxiety. He listened to the romantic daydreams of young man yearning for a lovely lady, followed by the nightmares of his father's death, her guilt and betrayal as she denied his affections and sold her body and soul to a madman who impregnated her and implanted the devastating alien cells into her body. The nightmares seemed endless and continued in a series of events ranging from a child being ripped from his mother, a lover dehumanized into a demon that would burst out of him with pain, and a child that grew up without the affections of the world. A beautiful young man fed with lies and driven to the edge of madness with the pain and the nurturing of the darkness inside him.

Sephiroth was lost in a different dimension as Vincent spoke. It was almost as if he had floated out of his body and hovered somewhere above, like an angel listening in on the oblivious mortals and searching for the truth in their lies. But no matter how hard he tried, Sephiroth could not sense any degree of lies in this unbelievable story. He measured every word's weight in gold, but there was something inside him that discarded his attempts to label Vincent's words as lies. As Vincent touched upon the subject of how Sephiroth has been used as a puppet by a player almost bigger than life, the Dark Angel clenched his teeth, writhing for the pain in his chest as the human inside him surfaced and wept for the lost boy in the core of his being. The tears were not all of pain, they were also fuming with hatred and the battle between the human and Jenova was raging on.

"I was MADE!" Sephiroth roared with pain. "Everyone knows! Why would you say something like that? I have no human heritage!"

Vincent snorted as he cast a glance at the struggling man beside him.

"In some ways you are, that's true, but it was mostly a figure of speech. Lucrecia was your mother and that hideous Hojo, your deranged father."

"No!"

Sephiroth shouted, growled and rumbled his denial and twisted and turned his body to get free; free from the chains, free from the lies… just to be free. His violent behavior was destroying his body, as the chains slashed into his flesh, restraining locked arms into positions until the tendons snapped out of place with forceful movements. The shrieks of agony were filling the tower room until the peacefulness of the night ascended upon the planet and Sephiroth drifted into the embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

Wet, black leather on the floor. His naked body was stretched out on the cool sheets making his skin contract into goosebumps. His nipples erected into little beads that obnoxiously pointed towards the ceiling. It was heavenly and immensely exciting to experience all the changes of the body as it prepared for the merger with another. Sephiroth's body came alive under the kisses that covered his chest and advanced towards his hips. The sensations were so new to him that he had to witness every step towards that burning area between his legs. Although the situation was new to him, there was something buried underneath the altered portion in the core of his mind that guided him in this journey to explore the pleasures of the human body. He spread his legs, shamelessly exposing his swollen genitals to the fumbling lips of the blind girl. He had never done that before and just seeing his own manhood pulsating against his belly was in itself arousing. He supported himself on his elbows to be able to see as the girl opened her mouth and slowly inched down on the pale penis. Sephiroth threw his head back, digging his nails into his skin as an extensive inhale caught Vincent's attention whilst watching the Dark Angel from a distance. 

Vincent stepped closer to Sephiroth, watching the unusual display of a wet dream being revealed before his eyes. He felt a sense of aversion taking a peek into someone's personal life in this audacious way, but he couldn't tear himself from Sephiroth. He squatted down next to the fettered body and placed a hand on Sephiroth's forehead whispering; "You have an unusual beauty and an innocence that makes it so hard seeing you like this."

He traced the contours of the eyebrows that reminded him so much of lost pleasures. At the slightest touch, however, the Soldier woke up but felt no desire to move away from the delicate caress. He was tired in the soul and seemed almost apathetic when Vincent suggested he needed a bath.

"Sephiroth," Vincent began again, hoping to get a response. "Seph… you need to be washed. This is not worthy of you. You hear?"

After a few repeated encouragements, Sephiroth nodded silently and agreed to the proposal. He had no will to fight the moment. Tormenting thoughts were whirling inside his head and he had no desire to discuss or think about what was truth or a lie. His brain was overloaded and just wanted to exist for a single minute without having to take any decisions. His body was burning from a strange dream and his mind was confused. He just wanted a little silence in his soul. He couldn't even find strength to emit a grunt of protest when Vincent carried him from the tower room to the bath hall of the withering mansion where he undressed the soldier and replaced the chains with shackles that anchored his wrists to the ankles. The shackles forced Sephiroth into a humble kneeling position, but he was devoid of obstinacy and hardly noticed that his body was naked and at the mercy of another man.

Vincent watched Sephiroth from a distance. In the middle of the bath hall there was square depression in the tiled floor, which was filled with shallow water. Sephiroth sat on his heels with hands firmly attached to his ankles and just stared into the void. The long platinum-colored hair was resting in a tousled mess on his head and back. Sephiroth was motionless and through experience Vincent could measure up the situation and came to the notion the Angel wouldn't pose any immediate danger in his current state. However, Sephiroth was impossible to trust.

"Well." Vincent grunted internally while removing his mantle. "We all have to take a chance now and then."


	4. The Angel

**THE ANGEL**

Serenity spread through the evening as the fading sun cast a shower of golden rays through the large windows. The silence in the bath hall was deafening but the rhythm of the Universe was rocking their soul into a lullaby only heard through the emotions whirling inside their bodies. Vincent knelt behind Sephiroth who willingly offered his body to obey the commands of the Demon. Vincent gathered the silver hair in one hand and placed a dagger beneath the ponytail, apologizing with a slight whisper before the shroud of silvery hair drifted away on the surface of the hot water. Vincent tried his best to adjust for the uneven cut and make something fairly presentable of the new hairdo. The hair at the back of Sephiroth's neck was now shorter than his fringe, but it still suited him well. Vincent knew that Sephiroth had a reputation for being vain. In fact, his leather outfit had been specially designed not only to be practical, but also appealing to look at. It was understandable, however, for Sephiroth was apart from being devilishly handsome, also very charismatic and power came not only from giving orders but also through captivating charm. Vincent did his best to meet with what he expected would be demanded by Sephiroth.

The Dark Angel sharpened his senses to the limit and relished every impulse that tingled his skin as Vincent cleared his neck from all the hair. The shapely fingers softly brushed the down in the back of the neck and sent a slight shiver through the body of the Soldier.

"Sorry." Vincent whispered and rinsed Sephiroth's neck to wash away the tiny fragments of hair.

Sephiroth felt like answering but he couldn't think of anything sensible to say and thus remained silent. His long hair had been a symbol of the rebellious young man who defied Hojo in his own ways and refused to play the part designed by power players like Shin-Ra. Strangely, he felt no sadness in losing that beautiful platinum mane that decorated his perfect being. The warm water trickled down his back and shoulders, but he didn't dare to confirm the delight of the sensations for fear of losing a part of his true self. He was Sephiroth, The General, the Demon of Wutai… He does not feel pleasure and he does not take pleasure in being with someone else. Does he? If not, where did that little fairy princess come from? Was she a dream or a memory? But those touches felt so real, they felt so good, they felt so… pleasurable. Just as pleasurable as Vincent's slippery hands that were now dancing over his shoulders and scapula, caressing every inch of skin that was aching for affection.

Vincent watched his terribly scarred left hand against Sephiroth's flawless back. The perfect skin against the brutally burnt flesh that held the soap in a tight grip. Oh, that perfect, broad scapula and the slim waist enveloped in marble-like skin that seemed almost transparent. The black haired warrior gulped and took a deep breath as his hands slipped close to the finely rounded rear that formed the shape of a heart beneath his palms. He listened to the silence in his head. He had expected Chaos to emerge by now, considering the intense feeling whirling inside him, but the demon remained silent. There was only the heat pounding through his heart and devouring his body. He watched his terribly scarred hand touching Sephiroth and through a flash of shame of the history written in those scars, he removed the damaged limb. That part of his body was unworthy the perfection of Lucrecia's son.

Sephiroth twitched a little as fingers audaciously brushed against his portal although he knew it was unintentional. Vincent had a reputation of being flawless with an incorruptible soul. Sephiroth could acknowledge that within Vincent. That was something he respected. Being incorruptible was also the basic foundation for loyalty. Nothing mattered more. However, at this particular moment stolen in time and freed from the shackles of sanity, the Dark Prince almost wished for Vincent to be more daring. It was the second time anyone spent so much time attending to his body with something other than needles and knives. He closed his eyes and remained motionless; just enjoying the moment.

Vincent took his time, secretly admitting that he found a certain satisfaction in this moment. The only thing worrying him about this was the awakening of the flaccid member that slowly started sliding out of its protective skin. By all the Gods, it had been lifetimes ago it seemed. Why was he awakening now? This was inappropriate, especially lured into the light by another man. Why was this? For all they shared? For all they could relate to? No matter, this was unacceptable. He had to fight it and come up with something else to talk about, but no matter how hard he fought his feelings, the conversation he started led them both onto a sensual path.

"Sephiroth?"

Vincent's voice resounded around the young Prince like a single drop of water in a vast cave. It echoed and hammered against his ears. Sephiroth smiled; his name had never sounded so nice coming from the lips of another mortal.

"Mmm?" Came as a dizzy confirmation of a weary presence.

"What are you dreaming of at nights?"

Vincent had to admit to himself that he was not only curious, but slightly jealous of those illicit moments he so desperately longed for and wished to feel.

Sephiroth had always wanted to be part human; now he had the chance. If Vincent was right, he had all the possibilities to feel just like everyone else. His father's voice about him being devoid of emotions was fading in the background noise and something else was coming alive. A little fairy princess was once again finding her way into the light.

"I don't remember who she is." Sephiroth began. "I don't even know if it's a memory or just a dream…"

"It's alright." Vincent assured. "What is it you see when you see her?"

Sephiroth straightened his back and turned his head as much as he could to catch a glimpse the man behind him. Vincent met his face half way and the heat exuded from their skin intertwined in a tingling dance of their melding auras.

"It feels different." the Prince whispered softly. "The hair I mean. Not having all that weight."

"I'm sorry." Vincent's lips brushed softly against the pale ear, making Sephiroth tremble with delight. "It had to be done."

The Angel leaned forward again, exposing his back to the tender care of the black-haired warrior as he began his tale of a dream.

"I see her in a bright room filled with white light and lilies. She is dressed like a fairy princess, wearing a white corset and a long skirt. Her hair is curly and she wears a tiara. She is blind and she doesn't know it's not her friend looking at her. I see her smiling and asking me what I think about her dress. She is beautiful…"

In accordance with the last word, Sephiroth released a sensual moan partly depicting his fondness of the gentle caresses of his back and partly the pleasure of the fantasy he was delving into. He didn't even question himself for revealing all this to a foe; he reacted on an impulse longing to be free. He hardly noticed that Vincent had moved in front of him and was now breathing close to his mouth.

Sephiroth had seen many naked men in his time, all those were in the field and on training grounds. It was only natural, but when Vincent assumed his position before the Angel, Sephiroth silenced and kept on staring at the muscles under the velvet, cinnamon skin. Vincent's body was so different from his own; darker, velvet-like and so full of scars. He noticed the peculiar scar, which was unlike anything he had previously seen, situated under the left collarbone and couldn't help but to ask.

"It's a materia about the size of a small apple implanted into my chest, it's supposed to control Chaos. It saved my life. It was done to me at the same time as my arm was destroyed by Hojo. Anyway… that's in the past."

Sephiroth watched the scar whilst having his hair properly washed. He closed his eyes, relishing the seductive sensations of having his scalp rubbed by firm, yet gentle fingers. He gave off a sigh of relief and went against his entire creation as he leaned his forehead against Vincent's moist chest, watching from up close as pearls of water formed as the steaming pool adhered to the velvet skin. The demon warrior smelled good; it was something saturated and organic, it was extremely soothing.

Vincent was shaken by the level of intimacy, but shook some sense in his head as he continued.

"It was your mother who implanted the materia. Lucrecia saved my life. She was pregnant with you at the time."

Sephiroth opened his eyes and mentally licked the dark nipples as his eyes roved over the bulging squares on Vincent's abdomen and circled the navel a few times before glancing further down. Vincent kept on talking, but the words slipped by the blond without leaving the slightest tremble on his eardrums. It was all but a hum in the background. The Angel watched the small path of hair growing richer as it advanced towards the pubic area to form a mesh of curly, black hair between Vincent's powerful thighs. The dark pigmentation of the flaccid member fascinated and teased his senses. It was a warm red-brown color that he could almost taste as something resembling brown sugar.

Sephiroth snapped back into reality as Vincent distanced him from his chest saying his hair was properly foamed up. In a desperate attempt to capture the moment before it slipped away, Sephiroth began talking.

"I feel her at night when she cups her hands around my face like you do now. She caresses my neck…"

Vincent raked his fingers through Sephiroth's rich mane and gathered the excess foam, which he rubbed on the strong throat whilst Sephiroth continued with a hypnotic expression, allowing himself to drown in the ruby gaze.

"She kisses my neck…" His voice floated on like a breeze. "…my shoulders… my chest…"

And as in concordance with Sephiroth's words, Vincent's hands attended the firm body at places seen in an erotic dream. He halted at Sephiroth's chest, thumbs applying a slight pressure on the nipples as they brushed against the sensitive tissue. The blond bit his lip and his eyebrows bunched again a little as he frowned with pleasure.

"She makes me feel alive. I feel her hands like fire on my skin. She gets me excited... caressing my stomach…" The Angel moaned and threw his head back as Vincent's hands slipped around his waist and rubbed the slippery foam into his skin.

"…my hips… and she makes me spread my legs to give her access…"

Sephiroth's voice was thick with arousal, but to his utter surprise yet pleasant realization, he was unable to break free from this trap of sensuality.

Vincent could hardly believe his eyes. Was it really the Demon of Wutai he had before him? This lovely young man who was so easily seduced by a gentle touch? He tried to find something within Sephiroth's expression that would reveal a sinister game, but there was nothing evil to be found there. He trusted his instincts to aid him through hardship, but they seemed ever so dormant inside his body. His hands were trembling on Sephiroth's thighs and he dared not remove them from the muscular legs. For the first time in his life, Vincent was more nervous about this entrapment than about any battle he has fought the past and he forgot all about his own body.

"What happens then?" Vincent released inadvertently and witnessed as Sephiroth's tormented features opened up to express a desperation yearning to be obeyed.

The warlord buried his bright emeralds in Vincent's eyes, biting his lower lip until it bled, hoping the pain would bring about some sense of reality. This, however, was not possible. His feelings were galloping away on a horse that would run till the end of time of needed. There was no silencing the storm inside the body.

"She takes me into her hands." The Angel gasped with anticipation.

The two men stared at each other; both waiting for that glance which would release them from the fettering bonds of their morals and give them permission to act upon their forbidden desires.

Finally, Vincent took courage and offered Sephiroth what he once cowardly withheld from Lucrecia when he had the chance. He cupped the tender testicles in one hand and enclosed the fully erect shaft with the other.

"Like this?" He whispered and began moving his hands.

"Yes." Sephiroth moaned through clenched teeth. His body was still immobilized by the shackles but he was too swept away by the moment to even notice. He hunted down each delicious sensation from the strong fingers as the weeping member was stimulated to new heights. With an occasional 'Oh' and extensive 'Ahh', he emitted his encouragements of Vincent's actions. Although his hips were limited in movement, the shackles stretched and relaxed as the Angel titled his pelvis to reach the honey of his dreams.

Vincent smiled and whilst glancing down on Sephiroth's aroused state, he noticed his own soldier standing at attention; ready to do his part to take the final shot. But not this time; he focused solely on Sephiroth for this was a moment to remember. The Demon of Wutai, melting in the hands of the demon Chaos. He couldn't help to push this game even further.

"What else did she do Sephiroth?"

The pale forehead leaned the cinnamon chest as Sephiroth gasped for a few breaths, then buried his face in the curve of Vincent's neck as he kept on whispering.

"No man's ever touched me like this before…" Lips brushing against Vincent's throat and a curious little tongue slipping over the surface of the soft skin whilst continuing. "It feels so good."

The naïve innocence of Sephiroth brought a smile to Vincent's face. Granted, the Angel was impossible to get close to and thus he was most likely a virgin or at least not far from it. Vincent couldn't help but to turn on the heat even more by forcing Sephiroth audibly verifying these pleasures; and thus he asked; "You like it?"

"Mhmm." Came in an oily response, followed by "More."

"Then talk to me." Vincent commanded playfully and lifted Sephiroth's face into view. The Angel was seemingly at his age, but Vincent possessed far more experience and couldn't help but to take control over the situation. It was little battle of male dominance but the winner was announced even before the end of the game. Sephiroth's jaw was trembling as if he had been freezing, but it was merely the overwhelming feelings finding new ways to express their presence to the world.

"You have nice hands." Sephiroth panted and pressed his groin into Vincent's palm, placing his most vulnerable part in the hands of his foe. As the intensity of his emotions grew, a series of little moans were untied to inspire Vincent to play. "Move a little faster… oh, sweet Gaia… oh yes… caress me…"

Vincent imbibed every little twitch in Sephiroth's face, every little frown and every little wrinkle on the bridge on his freckled nose. The wet penis in his hands was pulsating and the tightening groin told that Sephiroth was close to spending. But although Sephiroth was the one with his precious vulnerability at the mercy of someone else, he regained his position as the person in control by turning the tables on Vincent. The Angel needed no swords to fight a battle, he could use the impact of words to get what he wanted.

"Do you like seeing me like this, Vincent?"

Vincent tilted his head a little with wonder, but his hands kept on moving autonomously. He listened to the dirty little allurements disguised in questions that demanded answers that maneuvered Vincent into a submissive position. He saw through Sephiroth's little battle to regain some dignity as a man in charge and granted the blond this wish.

"Yes." Vincent answered, brushing the word against Sephiroth's lips but without kissing him.

"Do you like touching me?" Sephiroth moaned, struggling to thrust his hips towards each stroke of the strong hands.

Another question followed by another confirmation.

"Do you want to see me come?"

"Yes." Vincent added, enjoying the control of Sephiroth's orgasm. His strokes increased in speed, massaging and caressing the entire length of the shaft.

Veins bulging on the surface of his penis were pulsating with each heartbeat as elation was crowding up in the belly of the young General. Vincent's hands moved faster, tugging the skin from the root to the very tip of the glans, thumb sliding over the weeping slit and smearing lubricant over the entire top; teasing, playing and luring Sephiroth to what he was secretly craving for. Hips thrusting, hands moving and feelings boiling within, building up a pressure that sprung from the very depth of his belly. The shallow breaths were crowding in his chest, slowly seeping through his vocal cords carrying increasing moans into the night. Sephiroth was exhaling his heated desire into Vincent's receiving mouth as if the demon was feeding off the breath of the Angel. Finally, Sephiroth froze and his muscles tensed; eyes wide and wet with euphoria and voice stolen by the rumbling roar that blocked his throat.

Vincent slid his tongue over the frozen lips of the blond and playfully challenging him. "Seph, release it…"

A dam of steel and stone could not hold back the ecstasy exploding out of the Angel. An extensive cry carried on the wings of deliverance rushed out of the spasmodic form as if it had been his very soul leaving his body. His essence washed over Vincent's fingers in creamy richness that dripped in thick emulsion into the hot water and set his body free. As his fulfillment unfolded in the presence of a foe, his body started descending from the heights of his elation.

Sephiroth opened his eyes as the curtain of reality came down over his eyes. It had been Vincent's sudden outburst that brought him back to life.

"Sephiroth, what in the world are you doing?!"

Vincent had been thrown across the pool as Sephiroth's black wing shot out of his body and extended into the air. Every feather was spread, exposing each shiny layer of his angelic heritage. It had come so unexpectedly that Vincent had no chance to defend himself against the mighty wing. He also noticed that pulse of energy being released at the same time, and if he wasn't mistaken it had been something pleasant. It wasn't a burst of power released from a source of hatred, which usually carried an edge of a cruel chill, rather it was something soft and warm. He stood up and arranged his trousers that coiled around his legs like snakes.

"Next time." Vincent growled. "You might want to warn me before you do that again."

Sephiroth was battling the confusion in his head. He could see the opaque pearls of coagulated semen drifting on the water, and understood that he had physically manifested his fantasy; but what had been only a fantasy and what was real? Vincent was dressed, but only seconds ago he had been naked and in front of Sephiroth. They had been kissing, caressing and those delightful hands between the trembling thighs had felt so real. What happened? When did it all turn into a dream? In his utter shame, Sephiroth wrapped his wing around himself; shielding and hiding his body from Vincent's scrutinizing gaze. Questions were overlapping one another, seeding anger and self-hatred within. How could he have allowed himself to get swept away by such illicit stupidity? Sephiroth spat in the water, disgusted by his runaway yearning, his invitation of Vincent's presence, his desire to be touched and to be satisfied. No! He was not human! He didn't need this! What dubious thoughts had that dire demon implanted into his head?

"Sephiroth." The demon's voice had grown softer as he noticed there was pain in the air. "What happened?"

Sephiroth said nothing, just remained hidden inside his black wall of silky feathers. From the splashing footsteps, he perceived Vincent's approach but remained distant and incommunicative when spoken to.

"General?" Vincent knew he had to say something to snap Sephiroth back and just as he had expected, this audacious label of the young soldier had effect.

"Don't call me that!" Sephiroth snapped from inside his cage but refused to open up. After a few more attempts Vincent came with a new approach.

"Let me wash your wing, Sephiroth."

Little did he know that it was the most private part of Sephiroth's body that was never to be touched by anyone. It was an obvious part of his altered heritage from Hojo, which he hated and wanted to deny. He could choose to use it or not, but it was still there and sometimes… just sometimes… it extended into freedom as if that part of him wanted to be free from the fettering body.

"No!"

"Sephiroth." Vincent started. "Your wing needs to be attended too."

"No! You've done enough for today, demon."

Vincent cocked his head at the harsh words directed at him and stepped up to Sephiroth with his arms crossed over the chest. The black wing had eased only slightly, but enough for the pale face to be exposed for scrutiny. Vincent frowned with sadness. How could someone looking so innocent and beautiful be so impossible to reason with? The white body was surrounded by the contrasting black, enhancing the enchanting masterpiece that Sephiroth truly was. He was so lovely. No doubt about that. Vincent knew he wasn't getting anywhere with the young man tonight and thus gave up trying to convince him otherwise.

"Alright." Vincent sighed and threw the soap on the ground. "Time to go back to the tower."


	5. Waking Up

**WAKING UP**

Vincent sat on top of the tower, fighting Chaos who wanted to break free again and take over his instincts. The demon was feeding off the powerful emotions that whirled inside Vincent and absorbed the energy generated from the anguish and hatred that he wanted to express. Vincent was battling his thoughts seemed to have evolved into an obsession – an obsession with Sephiroth. It had been three days since the Angel sprung out of Sephiroth extending that shiny, black wing over the pale body that trembled with ecstasy. It had been so delightful to see. It nurtured every aching nerve and showered his frozen being with a rush of heat from the pleasure he felt, the moans he heard and he wished so desperately to be a part of more.

Day have passed by since, but the memories still gave him a slight erection thinking about how he had deliberately teased the Angel to climax. Those forbidden thoughts blessed Vincent, and he let go of a little smile, enjoying secretly admitting he was the reason behind Sephiroth's galloping elation. He was indulging in every illicit image and couldn't find a sane answer as to why he wasn't able to break free from those alluring fantasies. Perhaps he was lonely, perhaps he wanted to see if there was something human remaining inside Sephiroth, or perhaps he just wanted to share something that has been blooming inside of him for years; something that he had denied himself.

"I've touched him, Lucrecia." He hissed into the howling wind as if it had been the deliverer of this atrocious message. "I've touched him. I touched your son, Lucrecia…"

It sounded so outrageous to his ears that Vincent was blushing in the same color as his mantle; cheeks burning with shame. But no matter how much he tried to shake the images out of his head, they were nonetheless depicting the truth. He had touched Sephiroth; he couldn't help himself once the Soldier responded to the hands moving rhythmically over the body. It was so seductive, so delicious and so captivating. When Sephiroth emptied his essence into the hands of Vincent, Chaos had broken out of the shivering warrior and demanded more than what Vincent was capable of offering. Chaos was a part of the very core of the planet's life and he was allured by those bursts of vigor that were released by the Angel at the moment of his fulfillment. It was like a precious balm to his restless Chaos and thus Vincent had no chance to withhold the demon. It was as if time froze when Sephiroth released a part of himself that Chaos graciously imbibed. Oh yes, the giver and the receiver. Vincent remembered it so well. He could still see the opaque pearls of Sephiroth's release between his fingers, trickling down his palms and forearms. Chaos had taken those drops of pure energy into view whilst a strange hunger rooted into him like a parasite. The long, fleshy tongue of the demon had lapped up a few drops of bitterness that had been sapped from the Angel and savored the taste that even now still lingered on within Vincent. He licked his lips and swallowed the flavor over and over, unable to break free.

The semen tasted as bitter as Sephiroth's character, although it still carried the freshness of his innocence, which Vincent wanted more of. It was thick and rich in substance, revealing that the young general hadn't been active with another lover in a long time. Chaos had relished the taste of Sephiroth and wanted to slither under the skin of the Soldier, dismissing the struggling antagonistic human to whom he was tied. The demon had been wanting to reach deeper into Sephiroth's inner core and before Vincent came to his senses, he was already behind the Soldier, ready to plunge into the pale body. The erection was immense and painful and Sephiroth's body promised a desired release, but Vincent refused. He had to force himself not to touch Sephiroth and this conflict of will had thrown him away from the body he wanted to explore. The black haired one couldn't face Sephiroth with the truth and thus spoke internally; "What does one more little lie matter?"

Whilst Sephiroth was still high on elation, Vincent thought it would be best to pretend nothing ever happened. He had seeded shame into Sephiroth and for that he was utterly regretful, but he couldn't help it. How was he to admit that he was attracted to Lucrecia's son, or that he had crossed the line to decency and even invited the Angel to open up? And why did Sephiroth do that? What possible reasons did he have to expose his inner thoughts? That was so unlike him. By now he should have made countless attempts to escape, or kill Vincent. Why was he so apathetic and why was he so… unlike himself? Why? Why? WHY!

* * *

Days later Vincent had given in to Chaos' will and was once again kneeling behind the back of a naked Angel. With a tantalizing sweetness the demon managed to persuade Sephiroth to extend his black wing. It was massive and though mostly made up of feathers, the wing was nonetheless wonderfully heavy. Vincent took pleasure in just feeling the feathers, studying every tiny down and thoroughly arranging them in a symmetrical order. He was very meticulous about the work he had undertaken and wiped every single feather separately with a damp cloth. 

Sephiroth was immersed in the gentleness of the moment, but he couldn't properly relax due to that discomforting memory of his previous mistake. He still wasn't sure of what happened then, but was afraid to experience it again. Endless nights of whirling inner storms had exhausted his mind and he felt had ever so abandoned. Vincent had seeded terrible thoughts in Sephiroth's brain, and not to mention devouring desire in his body, and had then abandoned the Angel without answering the questions or satisfying that hunger. With careful interest he allowed himself to enjoy those gentle touches over his wings. It was the most sensual part of his being; sensitive to a caress of even the slightest breath brushing against him. He felt Vincent's deep sigh entangle in the feathers and tickle the very root of the soft down. It was like a tiny orgasm each time a feather was moved and the pen stimulated the skin in which it was embedded. It felt wonderful, but he dared not to act on the feelings. The overpowering confusion from lies and nightmares had drained the Angel of all his feistiness and sat apathetically in the warm water.

Vincent, couldn't take the silence anymore. It had been his companion for many years but now he wanted to break the silence of the bond to the past. It was time to live again and it would not be happening until he would wholeheartedly decide to break the habit of running away from his problems. No, actually not running away. He cursed the day he met Lucrecia's son for the reason that Sephiroth had set free what Vincent had been trying to suppress. As always, when the heat was turned up and no immediate coffin to bury himself in, Vincent tried to bury his feeling by lying and denying his fantasies. Wasn't that something he had always done? Running or burying himself. But what exactly was Vincent running from this time? He tried to find the answers to his many questions, but each time he attempted to dig under the surface of these bewildering feelings, he saw Sephiroth and would feel Chaos growl with delight in the depth of his throat.

"I can hear him, Vincent." Sephiroth whispered; his voice completely devoid of resentment.

"Hear what?"

"I can hear Chaos."

"Oh?" Vincent brushed a feather pretending to lack interest in Sephiroth, but in fact he was sharpening his senses not to let the slightest emotion slip by.

"Yes." Sephiroth sighed and turned a little to catch a glimpse of Vincent. Vincent's black hair was partly covering his face, but the red eyes still shone through. Sephiroth had no will to fight anymore. For weeks he had been struggling with his own mind, depleting the feistiness as his inner conflicts finally resolved. For a while he had wanted to see his real mother; this Lucrecia. He had asked Vincent numerous times to explain how she looked. Vincent had done so, but still the face remained unknown and it was hard for the Soldier to paint it before him. At the end of the day, Sephiroth found a soothing answer that united his body with his mind and gave him peace. No, he had no will to see her; had no will to see her face to face; he wanted only one thing and thus he spoke:

"I know you loved my mother, Vince… but..."

Vincent cocked his head a little as his nickname was spoken. No one had said it in a long time and in addition to the satisfaction of hearing it so softly spoken, the deep voice of Sephiroth added a delicious flavor to the name. The demon wanted to hear it again. He waited, not answering Sephiroth just to hear the young Soldier speak his name again.

"Vince?"

"Yes? "

"You know she deserted us both." The platinum prince continued. "I know she had her reasons but she could have chosen to be with me… to be with you."

The wing moved away from Vincent as Sephiroth turned around to face the raven haired demi-demon. There was something new in Sephiroth's eyes. He was calm and the cat-like gaze had a captivating depth reflecting the serenity inside the Soldier.

"I keep thinking how things would have been if she would have kept me… how she would have raised me..."

"Most likely not particularly harshly," Vincent smiled. "She would've spoiled you rotten and fed you fat on pancakes."

They both started laughing and Vincent lost himself in the flawless complexion of the pale man. How very strange to have feelings like that, he thought. He was a man, a male… why would he find another man attractive? He tried to find reasons to his own deviance and a possible explanation lay in him being alone for a long time. However, he knew it was just another lie.

"Who knows," Vincent continued. "If I'd been more persistent I would've asked her to marry me even though she was pregnant with Hojo's child…"

He suddenly stopped and felt an arrow of awkwardness piercing through the air, but Sephiroth caught his discomfort and annihilated it with a smile.

"Yes, you would've been my father."

The smile died on Vincent's lips and Sephiroth lowered his head, but kept on watching the cinnamon body before him. Never before had Sephiroth noticed those nicely arching eyebrows, the slight imperfection on the bridge of Vincent's nose, the kissable lips and the high cheekbones that were making him look younger than he was.

"How fortunate, that it never turned out that way," the pale warrior said and Vincent couldn't resist but to ask why Sephiroth found the current antagonistic position between them preferable before a close path that could have been possible.

"Because," Sephiroth answered. "If you had been my father, I wouldn't be able to enjoy you this intimately."

Vincent froze with surprise. His ears were still ringing with that indecent proposal. Sephiroth had touched upon a very delicate subject and the demon made a final effort to fend off the feelings and redirect the attention from the illicit moments that were waiting around the bend.

"What were your years with Jenova like? What happened during those five years?"

Sephiroth sighed and remained seated on his heels with hands anchored to his ankles.

"It was mostly like being in limbo. Neither time nor space existed. She was everywhere I turned. Above me, beneath me, beside me… inside me even. I felt her through every nerve of my body and she made me feel so alive. Vincent you must understand, that when she runs through you it's like every part of your body comes alive a thousand times stronger than the most powerful impulse you've ever had. She is pure energy and her presence spoke to me, whispered to me, sang to me… she was soothing me. She taught me about my life and by the time she was finished, I felt more alive than at any time on the battlefield. She catered to every need of mine. I didn't even need the presence of another person. I just closed my eyes and could feel her caressing me from within. But…"

"But what?" Vincent asked and placed a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"But since you implanted those strange ideas in my head… and you seem so convinced it is true…"

"It is true, Seph."

"But not to me." Sephiroth emphasized. "To me this could be just another lie. One more in the long line of many. After all, you lied to me too. You made me believe I had a vivid, dirty fantasy when in fact you DID touch me."

Vincent sighed with shame. "I know."

"Vincent." Sephiroth began with an altered tone that caught Vincent's attention and made him shiver. "I need to live again. I've been sleeping for too long and feel the desire to wake up. Show me she is wrong... show me this life is worth more than Jenova."

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR, AND PLEASE SHARE YOUR OPINION ABOUT IT. :)


	6. Release

**RELEASING THE FAIRY PRINCESS**

Suddenly, Sephiroth's eyes were glowing like twin suns and devoured the Universe surrounding Vincent. There was nothing else that existed. The voice of the Angel deepened and he was Sephiroth to the bone. He looked ever so pale and almost ill as his white skin assumed that unhealthy grey against the cyan eyes. Sephiroth's captivating aura made Vincent forget about the troubles of the world and with a gentle lick on his upper lip, the dark Angel seduced the demon into releasing him from the shackles.

As the shackles fell the Angel rose and with the black wing extending beyond his body he levitated above Vincent like a divine revelation. His marble figure was openly exposed for the hungry rubies that feasted on the silky skin. Vincent felt the delicate spray of water as pearls of dewy mist were whirling around the platinum prince. He reached out and faintly brushed his fingertip against the hovering body before him. It had been so easy for Sephiroth to push his will through and capture the demon with a single kiss. With that kiss the human fretted away and Chaos emerged with a ravaging need and Sephiroth unwisely teased him even further.

Vincent saw his entire universe dissolve into smoldering furnace of desire that filled his veins with a dangerous itch that desperately needed a thorough scratch. His canines elongated, evolved from that demonic heritage of night creatures parasitically stealing the red essence of life pulsating under the skin of the living. Whirling snakes of mist were breaking the surface of the hot water and coiling towards Sephiroth like a vine wraps itself around a pillar, reaching higher towards the floating body as if he had been the Sun god himself. The voice of the Angel broke through the delicate sounds of the millions of drops pelting upwards against the roof.

"Teach me about your truth, Vincent."

His head flung back and his body surrendered itself to Vincent's endearing abuse. The squatting demon watched the pale body levitating above ground in the shelter of a wing and slowly reached out towards the feet of the Angel. As the golden claws gingerly brushed against the white, wet feet the world stopped its endless dance around the sun. The sky was pierced by billions of stars that opened up like little eyes anxiously awaiting the peaceful moment to be witnessed between two foes. Black turned into white and the boundaries between good and evil dissipated with each wild heartbeat that echoed through the spacious bath hall. Water was dripping against the roof, pelting towards the stars - wanting to reach beyond the borders of the arched ceiling. The path of Vincent's claws were followed by the tender lips kissing Sephiroth's skin; from the very tip of those nicely shaped toes to the sensitive back of the feet, nibbling his way up the shins whilst gently massaging the calves, the back of the thighs towards the firm buttocks. His lips were hungry and eager to discover every delicious curve of the trembling muscles beneath his kisses.

The demon summoned its powers and as he reached the forbidden source of passion hidden between the tightly clutched thighs of the pure Angel. He breathed life into the flaccid member as his breath brushed against that neglected flesh, which was now yearning for attention. But Vincent chose to abandon it for a ruthless ache in his stomach awakened the darkness within the good as he slowly hovered up behind Sephiroth, following the vine of mist that danced around them. With the tip of his tongue tracing the contours of the marble body, Vincent licked the sweat off the velvet skin, imbibing the seductive taste of the young man. The demonic wings extended behind the cinnamon lover as he embraced Sephiroth from behind and shivered with hunger, relishing the burst of life pulsating under the delicate neck of the Angel. Sephiroth rested his head against Vincent's collarbone and with the breathless encouragement 'Mark me', he exposed the white throat for the orgasmic confusion of pain and pleasure as the demon buried his fangs in the curve of his neck. Sephiroth filled his lungs with an extensive inhale, welcoming the drunken dizziness that took him over as Chaos fed on the precious drops of blood seeping through the tiny, weeping wounds. The soft lips were sealed around the cuts in the flesh and a busy tongue was savoring the taste of the life force finding its way to the light from the darkness inside Sephiroth. Vincent tasted the stinging power of the alien blood, mixed with the sweet essence of Sephiroth's human heritage filling his mouth and awakening his body in a way he couldn't even remember. It was intoxicating and more gratifying than any kiss from a mortal. His shaft was pressing relentlessly against the crevice between Sephiroth's rounded cheeks.

The young soldier lifted one hand to lock Vincent's head against his neck, whilst reaching behind himself to the caress the eager penis shamelessly probing his entrance to the rhythm of the large gulps of life the demon was stealing. It was the first time Sephiroth held another man in his hands. He closed his eyes and focused on the soft texture of thin skin, and the uneven surface of the shaft as he began moving his hand along its length. Robbed of his will, Chaos began slowly and cautiously moving his hips against the rhythm of Sephiroth's hand to increase his own pleasure. A vicious little smile was born on the lips of the Angel, coming to the notion that his actions were appreciated.

A rumbling moan escaped the depth of the demon and hammered seductively against Sephiroth's ears, making him respond with a gasp of excitement as his fingers tightened slightly around the shaft and directing it against his portal. But he was not to hurry this exquisite moment. There was a strange instinct awakening within and blooming into his alien core. Something human, something he had forgotten and suppressed. It was desire to reach fulfillment. It was a remnant from past memories, transposing his confusion to higher grounds and exposing it to the outside world.

Sephiroth freed himself from the demon's fangs and turned around, kissing Vincent deeply as he dived into his mouth. Their tongues were fighting a battle of dominance as both good and evil desired to assume control over the other. Sephiroth allowed for his imagination to guide him in this uncharted territory of another man's body, whilst Vincent lured Sephiroth into little traps of pleasure using his experience.

"There is another part of me that desires your mouth." The pale warrior panted – eyes shining with arousal.

Vincent's cupped his hands around Sephiroth's youthful complexion kissing him softly over the lips and descending towards the swollen shaft that pointed upwards impatiently, begging for attention. Chaos felt every little heartbeat generating an electric shudder in the ether as the anticipation within Sephiroth expanded through his aura. The demonic wings hardly had to tremble to keep Vincent floating above ground; his feet didn't even touch the ground when he was within reach of that sacred spot on the Angel's body. He watched the pulsating frenzy before his own face and tilted his head a little. The platinum prince was indeed a thing of beauty and perfection. His member as perfectly balanced to his physique. Vincent enclosed his fingers around it; relishing the size and the circumference as his thumb met his index finger just beneath the glans.

"Not too big." He smiled. "And not too small."

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he witnessed his shaft disappearing inside a cave of razor-sharp fangs, but the heat and moistness of the soft mouth gently sucked and stimulated him to forget his fears. Vincent's mouth was a haven for his weeping penis and without even thinking, Sephiroth dug his fingers into the black mane and locked the demon close to his hips. He couldn't help it. This was the second time he ever experienced anything like this. And the first time, he had been so nervous he could hardly remember anything except that it had been worth the risk he took of getting caught.

Vincent swallowed the saltiness seeping out of the Angel and felt an overwhelming satisfaction in being able to offer his services to someone like this young demigod. Of course, all those years of anger, hatred and conflict added that little extra to this sensual game. He could get even through sweet torture. He released Sephiroth from his mouth, giving off a deep chuckle as desperation took hold of the Angel, almost begging Vincent to continue. The demon did not abide the silent plea, but rather teased even more as he flicked his tongue over the swollen deep-pink glans as he stole the drops of lubricant leaving Sephiroth's body.

The Angel watched with curiosity as two fingers disappeared into Vincent's mouth then moved behind his back as the demon gave off a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing?" The Angel managed to stutter before the world exploded into ecstasy.

Sephiroth jolted and his black wing shot out with panic as the slippery fingers violated his virgin portal and what felt like probing deep inside his belly. The young general knew not if he was to push Vincent away or hold him close. The sensations were so foreign, yet so wonderful. As his caressed prostate responded through bolts of pleasure ripping his self-control to pieces, Sephiroth made an attempt to escape the powerful emotions. His massive wing was stirring the moisture around them into a storm, but the demon's grip was far too strong. With a relentless and playful mouth, attending with intensity the throbbing groin, Vincent lured dirty little commands out of the mouth of the disciplined general.

"By all the Gods, Vincent." Sephiroth whimpered, trying to regain control over his galloping feelings. He needed more… far more than this. If two fingers could boost this intense insanity so much, then what about an entire member? He had read about, heard about it, but never tried it.

"Please… not yet." Sephiroth begged through clenched teeth as his body was on the peak of elation. Finally, he cried out just the fateful second before the point of no return. "Please… I want more!"

Vincent removed his fingers and his claws eased the grip around the shaft. With a playful smile, he levitated up to the weakened, shivering Angel asking him provocatively what more could he possibly ask for. Sephiroth threw his arms around the brunette rewarding his talent with passionate kisses, whilst conflicting thoughts from Jenova's heritage was inhibiting his mouth to speak.

"What do you want from me, my dear?" Vincent asked, pushing Sephiroth into a position the Angel had always avoided, which was to choose to obey or disobey the commands of Jenova. Vincent knew that his power over Sephiroth was fragile, but if the prince could just let go this once, then there would be hope for more.

Then it slipped form Vincent's lips: "What do you want, my love?"

Sephiroth watched him with a stiff glare. What did he say? Love?

The Angel let go of an insecure smile. The word had no doubt a nice ring to it. Yes, just this once, he would accept and be someone's love for the night. As the angel inside Sephiroth rejoiced for his decision, the young man grabbed hold of Vincent and pulled him close. "Let me put this into military terms… lover… how about breaching the border and firing that canon of yours behind enemy lines?"

Vincent couldn't help but to laugh and played along, brushing the platinum fringe aside to indulge in the enchanting cat-like eyes begging him for release. This was almost too good to be true.

"In other words…" He grinned. "You want me to… well?"

"For the love of Gaia, Vincent… just take me. Now!"

Chaos broke out of Vincent and burst into his full potential. He nailed the pale warrior against the ceiling, anchoring them both into the concrete with his powerful claws. His demonic wings embraced them in a pulsating cocoon where two impossible beings united. Vincent slowly entered Sephiroth, but no matter how careful he was, he knew the Angel would feel this pain. It was inevitable, but the endurance would be rewarded a thousand fold. The pale hands of the blond had found a playground between the thighs; tugging and pulling the throbbing shaft to reach beyond the peak of elation.

Vincent bit down hard, his fangs cutting the flesh of his own mouth as this strenuous position demanded his utmost focus of power. Though he tried to remain as motionless as possible inside the blond, Sephiroth began rocking his body as every fiber in his muscles filled up with ecstatic euphoria. Vincent tried his best to hold them both in place, but Sephiroth's movements and those dirty little commands he exhaled were draining the demon of power. All his might was being sucked into his body, imploding into his quivering belly like the Sun collapses before it's final explosion.

Finally, Sephiroth's body stopped pulsating with those shallow, almost hysterical breaths and surrendered to the overwhelming orgasm that pushed a tiny fountain of essence out of him; delivered to the world in a series of moans and cries of fulfillment. His virgin portal enclosed around Vincent, enhancing every sensation of a thrust to the point where the demon could no longer hold back the heat inside. With an agonizing roar he allowed for his pent up life force to fill the depths of a young lover as his grip slipped and they both plunged towards the ground.

Falling…

Vincent could no longer feel the world around him. He was soaring through space and all his body could sense was the predominating happiness that settled with each spasm that emptied him of guilt. In the depth of his intoxicated mind, high on elation, he whispered to the lady in the crystal palace: "He is mine, Lucrecia. He is mine… she'll never have him."

Falling...

As they reached the surface of the shallow water, Vincent was resting in the arms of an Angel holding him back from plunging to his death as the feeble human was once again his outer shell. Sephiroth settled in the shallow water, pulling Vincent to his embrace as he waited for the raven-haired man to gather strength, but instead of becoming more agile, Vincent fell asleep. Sephiroth smiled positioned himself comfortably, waiting for his newfound lover to wake up. A feather swam by on the rippled water and he picked it up. The water was repelled by its black waxy surface and whilst waiting for time to pass, the Angel started playing by gently brushing the tip of the feather against the bridge of Vincent's nose. It was a very soothing gesture and following a few slight twitches, the brunette fell into deep sleep.

* * *

In the dead of the night, something ripped the sleep from Sephiroth's eyes. He woke up and found himself in bed next to Vincent. Although he had tried to be careful, his sudden movements and shallow gasps called to Vincent and brought him out of sleep.

"What's wrong?" Vincent called out from the jungle of his weariness.

"I saw Jenova. I saw my mo…"

Vincent quickly interfered: "No! Don't even say that word. She is nothing to you… Hojo, is nothing to you… Shin-Ra is nothing to US!"

"Us?" Sephiroth asked slightly distant.

"Yes, us."

"What about Lucrecia?"

Sephiroth had anticipated an outburst of emotions washing over him, or accusation, or any kind of sign of agitation as he was used to from his childhood. Always being accused, brought into shame or anger. But the answer blew all his doubts aside.

"They are all in the past, Seph." Vincent whispered sincerely. "It's just you and me now. They are dead. If not physically at least emotionally and in their souls."

The brunette reached out for hand of the Angel and held it close.

"Listen, I've never been good with words but I know this. I have wasted thirty years of my life waiting for someone who betrayed me. She had rejected me but I was too blind to see. The only thing I regret over these years was not being there for you… allowing them to do all this to you. Feeding you with all those lies…"

"You couldn't have known." Sephiroth sighed and freed himself from Vincent's grip. He clutched his arms around his knees and stared through the bedchamber windows.

"What was she telling you, Sephiroth. What was Jenova telling you?"

With a mechanical expression devoid of all emotions, the old Sephiroth answered as if he had been briefing after a combat.

"With her help, I can be a god. I can roam the vast space using any planet as my vessel. I can be all and everything…"

"And nothing." Vincent cut in with sadness. His rubies were glistening with sadness. "You'd be nirvana… everything and nothing. Just a consciousness in an empty void."

"What?"

"I can't change you mind, Sephiroth. I guess, you will remain what you have always been, but I know this for sure…"

Sephiroth took Vincent into view, focusing his keen senses on the beautiful raven-haired man.

"You may travel the vast ends of the Universe, but you'll do it alone. No more laughter, no more passion, no more emotions and no more sensations. If that is what you a striving at, then please leave now and by the morning things will be like before. The next time we'll meet, we will be enemies."

"I will have to kill you then, Vincent." Sephiroth whispered. As Vincent gave no answers to that last statement just nodded silently and turned away from the Angel, Sephiroth gave him a last kiss on the shoulder and stepped out of bed. Within seconds he was gone.

Hours passed by as the demon was twisting and turning in his own agony. It was ravaging him from the inside and he couldn't find a way to make it stop. Finally, he threw himself out of bed ran up to the open window from where Sephiroth took flight. Vincent roared with all his might although he knew that Sephiroth had been gone for a long time.

"I could have given you more, you bastard! I could've given you MORE than you can ever get from her! I could've ing LOVED you, you stupid… you stupid little bastard."

His voice died with every bit of insolence he could find to throw at the fallen Angel, but nothing dampened the pain. As he turned from the window a voice called out from behind. "Do you promise?"

"Sephiroth?!"

The Angel sat in the arched window, his naked body almost fluorescent in the pale moonlight. Vincent ran up to the young man, clutched him in his arms and overpowered him with kisses.

"Do you promise?" Sephiroth repeated as he lay on his back, body burdened by Vincent's weight. His cat-like eyes radiated with insecurity and confusion and thus the demon lord whispered into the pale, wanting mouth.

"I promise I will make you forget about her."

"I already have." Sephiroth responded. "That's why I returned. I was referring to that other thing you said. Can you really do what everyone else has failed doing… loving me?"

Vincent chuckled "If you ever leave me again, I will clip your wing and tag you like a pigeon. How does that sound?"

Sephiroth nodded with a smile. "I'd like that. I would really like that."

He sealed his statement with a kiss and the future would never be the same. The fairy princess was finally free.

THE END

* * *

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE STORY. PLEASE SAVE TIME FOR YOUR COMMENTS :)

* * *


End file.
